


ART: Post-war Malfoys: A Portrait

by ElectraCute



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: AU Delphini is not raised by the Rowles, Family portrait, Fanart, Gen, Harry Potter Fanart, Malfoy Manor, Post-war Malfoy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraCute/pseuds/ElectraCute
Summary: A picture of the Malfoys and Delphini in approximately 2006, as described by Nefaria_Black in her story "Birds become Dragons".





	ART: Post-war Malfoys: A Portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nefaria_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefaria_Black/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Birds become Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880555) by [Nefaria_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefaria_Black/pseuds/Nefaria_Black). 



> After reading about the residents of Malfoy Manor in Nefaria_Black's story, "Birds become Dragons" (go check it out), I approached them and asked them if they'd like to pose for a portrait, and they said yes! I'm afraid this one isn't a moving portrait like they expected, but they'll have to overlook that. After all, I'm only a Muggle artist.
> 
> [Again, a downside of non-digital art is that it doesn't always look like it's supposed to when you scan it. They weren't meant to have a rash on their faces, and I don't know how to fix it, so I'll just pretend it isn't there.]


End file.
